Demente
by edrapecor
Summary: La tercera parte de Las Flores de la Muerte


Capítulo 1

/QSFfluAUGiM

Es la primera gota del ultimo roció.  
>Quizás sea la mirada que explota en capa de hierro de cualquier atardecer.<br>Ese atardecer.  
>Comenzó y Termino...<br>Ayer.  
>Ayer mismo y en presencia del arcoíris transparente y profundo,<br>Que no fueron.  
>No empezaron,<br>No flotaron y si murieron.  
>(Del diario de Kristal Fergunsson)<br>/u6mM8WJC2Hs  
>Capitulo 1<br>. /-WBUh-pQlmlM/UOOjlUBUIWI/AAAAAAAAG7I/3G_  
>Exactamente 10 años después del nacimiento de Dennis, la hija de Lupe y….<br>Jairmur miró a todos lados. Por momentos le pareció bien. Era una situación normal. Autos pasaban. Un viejo policía dirigía el tránsito. Se crispó. Dos chicas caminaban displicente.  
>Después se tranquilizó. Eran unas adolescentes. Ya había pasado el tiempo. 7 años desde la última vez.<br>Caminó tratando de pasar desapercibido. A veces alguien lo reconocía y le decía a la gente a su alrededor.  
>.¡Ey¡...ese es el marido de la loca. De la asesina..<br>Igualmente a veces a su lado frenaba violentamente una radio patrulla y descendía policías con cara de matones para preguntarle delante de todo el mundo donde se encontraban ella.  
>Sabía que cuando por casualidad hablaba por celular su llamada la rastreaban..<br>Había huido tantas veces de Shannon, que ya no quería contarlas.  
>Pero era una rutina inesperada. En el amanecer. En una aburrida tarde de cualquier lunes. En medio de una avenida con el trafico atascado, en medio de la lluvia, en cualquier esquina.<br>Y terminaban siempre igual. Lágrimas. Sexo brutal y continuo. Sentimientos de culpa y luego la soledad con esa herida en el corazón que nunca podía sanar.  
>A estas alturas estaba convencido que Shanon lo dejaba huir, para cazarlo, encontrarlo, amarlo y soltarlo. Por eso la amaba ,la odiaba. La necesitaba. Las despreciaba y se despreciaba así mismo.<br>Hoy estaba en un nuevo comienzo dentro del comienzo. Dejaba su hijo en un refugio. Era más que lógico que la policía lo vigilaría, con paciencia esperarían a una mujer o alguien que dejarse dinero para el niño, ropa o dulces. La seguirían y atraparían. Siempre habían fracasado en el intento.  
>Llego a la esquina. Vio la amplia avenida. Como todos sus perseguidores sabía que estaba ahí. Parada justo frente a el en medio de la gente, escondida entre ellos, viéndolo, mientras ellos no la veían. Era una experta burlándose de todos y del mismo. Dejando correr la cuerda para halarla cuando quisiera. Ese era su miedo. Lo que tanto ansiaba. Encontrarla para besarla otra vez. Camino con las manos en los bolsillos. Trabajo para él no había. Amistades para él no había. Un hogar estable para él no había. Solo esa presión hermética, pesada, asfixiante, que terminaría por matarlo más temprano que tarde llamada Shannon….<br>¿Shannon?. Ella no se llamaba así.  
>Tenía una pick up Fiat aventura Diesel eléctrica<br>y con ella se desplazaba a ninguna parte por cualquier carretera. Dormía en las estaciones de servicio. Se bañaba en los centros comerciales. Comía en los puestos ambulantes… Llego adonde su vehículo. Tenía poco dinero para hacerle el servicio. Pero era necesario.. El hombre terminaba de calibrar el aire de los neumáticos.  
>Oiga amigo—dijo Inquieto Jairmur—Yo no mande a ponerle neumáticos nuevos y menos esos.<br>Oiga señor. Yo no sé de eso. Ya pagaron por el servicio. Cambio de filtro y aceite, lavado y engrase.  
>Neumáticos nuevos. Tanque de Biodiesel y carga eléctrica full.<br>Jairmur palideció y miro asustado para todos lados..  
>¿Cómo que pagos?—pregunto tartamudeando..<br>Si quiere hable con el gerente. Aquí está su factura y sus llaves..  
>Sí. Si—dijo aterrado Jairmur encendiendo el vehículo y huyendo rápidamente dela estación de servicio…<br>El hombre se encogió de hombros.. Total.. Ya le habían dado la propina.. Miro hacia donde se dirigía la Pick-up.. Tomaba la carretera hacia el Norte. Donde se veían las fuertes nubes negras de una tormenta..  
>Pues para allá va—dijo el hombre viendo el auto que se acercaba..<br>Jairmur manejaba a toda velocidad, exponiéndose a una multa. Pero el susto era inmenso. Tan grande como el dolor de tener que dejar a su hijo. Había esperado su décimo cumpleaños…. Otra escuela internado, refugió para niños abandonados. Y es que era verdad. Su hijo era un niño abandonado. Sin padre. Una madre psicótica, asesina en serie y el un hombre a punto de tener una crisis de miedo.. Viviendo del aire, con dinero que aprecia de la nada.. le pagaban las cosas. Sabía que él no aceptaría un dinero que quien sabe cómo vino a tener en las manos de ellas.. Era ella. Omnipresente. Perfecta letal..  
>El Bufori Geneva eléctrico<br>se estaciono serenamente junto al hombre en la estación de servicio.  
>Este hizo un silencioso silbido. Nuevamente aprecia por ahí.. el vidrio descendió y una preciosa y fina mano enseño un billete de 100 dólares de Canadá<br>El hombre tomo el billete y preguntó.  
>La Dama. .¿Qué servicio desea?<br>La mujer no descendió ni apago el motor.  
>¿Ha visto una pick up Fiat ¿<br>¿Color rojo?.  
>Sí. Creo que sí..<br>Pues estaba aquí hace un momento. Tomo rumbo a la tormenta...  
>Quizás sea el que busco..<br>Perdone meterme donde no me importa. Pero usted es una señora muy bella para ir detrás de un hombre tan descuidado...  
>Es un adultero. Huye porque debe muchas explicaciones—dijo la voz, subiendo el vidrio y marchándose ,incorporando el auto a la autopista y tomando rumbo a la tormenta..<br>Suerte que tienen algunos…  
>Capitulo II<br>/vDwYs-MqoyY  
>Jazmín<br>miro sus flores, aspiro su aroma. Magnolias, Rosas, Girasoles.. Contempló sus sencillos muebles. Estaban perfectamente tangentes. Miro nuevamente y frunció con un, leve disgusto sus labios.. Si Magnolia y Rosa vieron esto no les gustaría. Uno de los muebles no era lo suficientemente tangente .. Tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Vio la gota en el piso.. ¿Pero? ¿Cómo era posible?. De seguro fue el..¡Hombres¡  
>El agente Sertorio Rada llego. Traía frutas. Pan recién salido del horno. Dulces y de contrabando una Coca-Cola Light. A ella le tenían prohibido darle café, estimulantes, cigarrillos y cualquier licor. Pero de verdad consideraba que una Coca-Cola light no podía hacerle más daño de lo que le hacía ya el estar encerrada de por vida...<br>había estado reunido con el psiquiatra ; el hombre le había dado su informe quincenal. Nada de cambios. Todo igual. Sin cambios. Sin esperanza de mejoría ni curación. Jazmín, Rita, Diana Lotz estaba a punto de graduarse de Bachillerato. Hizo un examen casi perfecto. Lo malo; es que pidió hojas adicionales y volvió a escribir 5 veces el examen. 5 veces la misma letra, lo entregó y se sumió en un silencio frio e indiferente.  
>-Debes tener cuidado. Creo que está a punto de estallar.—advirtió el psiquiatra cuando lo acompaño a la puerta- Insiste en que vuelva a llamarla Rita Peralta.<br>Sertorio asintió en silencio.  
>Se detuvo frente a la puerta del largo pasillo. Entregó en la tercera prevención cartera, arma, correas,. Se colocó unas sandalias de tela. Era molesto. Pero no podía entrar ni con un palillo a la celda donde estaba Rita sola. Cuando fue detenida, la ingresaron en una celda y en la madrugada había asesinado a 12 reclusas y 3 policías. Se decidió aislarla totalmente.<br>Camino por el largo pasillo. Celdas vacías…la última era la de ella. Llego a la pared de plástico transparente blindado. Se colocó frente a la cámara de tv y esta abrió eléctricamente la puerta.  
>Con una precaución disimulada. Rita podía matarlo con las manos nada más..<br>Estaba sentada abstraída, viendo la TV, Indiferente, estaba concentrada en la pantalla. Era evidente que le hacía falta el complemento de las otras dos.  
>Su lucidez se había deteriorado mucho.<br>En silencio la contempló. Preciosamente bella. Un pelo liso negro azul. Un cuerpo perfecto, vientre plano, sin marcas. Su serena tranquilidad, podía confundir a cualquiera.; haciendo posible confundirse y negar que ellas pudiera ser cómplice de 42 asesinatos. Y 12 directos .  
>Era un proceso largo y la tranquilidad de ella era en parte gracias a él. El peligro de ser asesinado, se fue diluyendo y él era víctima más que todo de las suposiciones. Eso no quitaba la violenta furia de ella. Estaba sin embargo siempre el peligro latente. El cuarto no tenía utensilios, ni herramientas de cocinas, solo colchones, un Tv Plasma, libros.<br>Me gusta esa serie. Miosotis me dice que es lo máximo.—finalmente expreso ,cuando terminó de comer el chocolate ,que el silenciosamente le ofreció.  
>¿La vistes?<br>Hablamos todos los días.  
>Claro—dijo cuidadosamente Sertorio.<br>¿Entre los Jazmines y Azahares, ¿Cuál prefieres?  
>Prefiero Diana Lotz.<br>Ella lo miro.  
>¿Quién es esa?<br>El vio la mirada que ella le regalo. Por un momento se estremeció….una maldita serpiente de cascabel.  
>Sintió el peligro. No debió hacerlo. Quién dijo que una psicótica tiene sentido del humor.<br>Ella se acercó y lanzo una muy normal carcajada. Acercó su cara a la de él.  
>El Doctor me dijo que cuando me arregle los tornillos que tengo suelto, vamos a tener nuestro bebe.<br>¡Por supuesto¡-contesto el,tranquilizado por el fascinante aroma y la belleza del rostro de su mujer. Estaría loca; pero bella, física, sexual.. Enloquecía con el sexo salvaje de esa asesina. Hambrienta y depravada, lo dejaba examine, derrotado, víctima de la enferma pasión que los devoraba. Eso era. Él estaba más loco todavía. Era el esposo de una asesina en serie condenada a cadena perpetua sin derecha a revisión.  
>Su vida sería una interminable red de evaluaciones y controles mentales. Era inyectada con dosis masivas de anticonceptivos de larga duración. Sometida a test y experimentos, para tratar de encontrar los saltos y vacíos entre la locura y lucidez. El tras hablar mucho, rogarle mucho la había convencido a entregarse. Para darle la confianza se había casado con ella. No la abandonaría. La amaba más que nada<br>La realidad era una sol y los resultados siempre lo desanimaban. Era exactamente igual a Kristal y Susana. Alto coeficiente intelectual, sentimientos obsesivos y exaltados de amor y odio. Fría rabia asesina. Planificación y estrategia de la oportunidad. Completamente bisexual. Desconocía sentido de familia, pero con un arraigado apego obsesivo de enfermiza admiración por sus hermanas amigas amantes. Niveles muy bajos de Serotonina. Colesterol muy bajo. Su madre era alcohólica y había bebido estando embarazada. El gen THP no estaba bien conformado, y tenía Cromosoma XXX, por eso a veces se encerraba en sí misma y era infértil. No era alta, era bien formada. Lo que no encajaba era su hipersexualidad.Y cuando no era complacida tenía las tendencias asesinas. No se podía entender que tenía alto coeficiente intelectual. Ahí estaba el detalle. Por eso a veces se creía que fingía..  
>Poli orgásmica, tenía estables periodos de lucidez, que se alteraban con la menstruación y la luna llena. Su hígado producía incontables enzimas que aleatoriamente la drogaba convirtiéndola en una peligrosa asesina con cualquier disparador emocional, normal en cualquier persona. Peligroso y letal en ella. Y que aumentaban exponencialmente con cualquier situación de stress. En definitiva. Nunca podría darle hijos y jamás de los jamases podrían criar algunos. Él lo sabía y lo asumió de esa manera.<br>III  
>El Gaz 5000 eléctrico Diesel<br>se detuvo en la puerta de la imponente mansión. Aunque una casa muy vieja. Proclamaba que habían invertido cualquier cantidad de dinero para ponerla funcional y habitable. Un bello y cuidado era delimitado por un alto muro de piedras. Un magnifico jardín de Magnolias, Rosas y Jazmines con mucho cuidado y esmero estaba en la parte izquierda de la casa.  
>Vio la amplia ventana que daba al inmenso balcón. Más que balcón era una terraza lateral que podía ser salón de fiesta. Vio la neblina llegar y entrar a toda la casa. Era alta madrugada y el frio se adhirió absolutamente a su piel. Eso le daba paz, le daba estabilidad y asentaba su espíritu.<br>Había ADQUIRIDO el habito del yoga y el tai chi.. Colocaba Ondas Alpha por horas. Era una costumbre muy sana que no dejaba de disfrutar. Igualmente amaba la luna llena. Extendía su mano para tocarla y recibir su luz fría que definitivamente adoraba.  
>Abría todas las ventanas y en cada una de ellas se detenía a contemplar la luna llena en su paso. Más que por eso compro la casa. Un lugar para poder contemplar la luna llena durante toda la noche.<br>Detestaba los muebles. Todos. Por eso no tenía ninguno. Simplemente le limitaban los movimientos. Su piso de auténtica madera pulida era el máximo mueble, lujo y placer que tenía y pasaba horas y horas contemplándolo y limpiándolo. También detestaba el ruido. No lo soportaba. Toda la noche la pasaba en la baranda contemplando la noche y su luz. Encontraba siluetas y figuras en la oscuridad y eso le daba un máximo placer. Igualmente era fascinante ver la inmensa montaña iluminada por la luz de la luna. Era la Tortuga de piedra que le daba estabilidad. No le gustaba dormir. Pesadillas. Lamentos.. ruidos.. muchos ruidos le hacían despertar llorando. No eso. No ruidos. Lamentos..  
>2PcdOcVRuJw  
>Ellos y ellas. Los autos. Los besos…los ojos. Muchos ojos. Le fascinaban los ojos pero no podía verlos en sueños. ..¿Mamá?...¿mamá?...No llores…Shhhh.<br>A media noche salía al jardín y se acostaba en la fría y húmeda hierba. Y con el arrobamiento del amor contemplaba la iluminada montaña. O sino caminaba interminable por los cuartos, él inmenso corredor, La sala. Abría las ventanas y las puertas. Todas. Con la casa en completa oscuridad y sentir el frio de la neblina inundar el ambiente.  
>Generalmente se desnudaba y volvía a llegar al césped y se acostaba ahí.<br>Luego si podía dormir. Un rato hasta contemplar el amanecer… Luego tomaba su Gaz 5000 o su Clásico Zil 4102 Diesel y se introducía en las carreteras…  
>Capítulo III<br>El agente Roberto Barinas, sabia de los fracasos de sus predecesores en el caso. Ya habían pasado muchos años y estaban en el slump de las Flores. Ya no había más ataques desde la finalización de la estadística. Ningún policía tenía mucho ánimo en buscarlas.  
>Vio la alerta en la computadora. Era el cumpleaños número 10 de Dennis, la hija de Susana Gálvez, de Lupe, de Miosotis. Siempre se elaboraba una vigilancia especial en los concurrentes de la fiesta. Especialmente en las mujeres. Aunque entendía que el poder económico que se suponía tenían hacia que ella pudieran disfrazarse prácticamente de lo que les diera la gana. Ya lo habían hecho con Tiburcio García. Ya lo habían hecho con el padre d Jairmur.<br>Haría un intento. Nada en profundidad. No quería amanecer destazado en su cama. Tenía 2 hijos en la Universidad. Y ya estaba también por jubilarse. La edad perfecta para ser un policía víctima de las Flores.  
>Fue hasta su Patrulla Opel Insignia Eléctrica. Lentamente se incorporó a la Avenida. Quedo justo detrás a un Bufori Geneva Diesel eléctrico Teptronic.<br>-Eso se llama dinero—dijo admirando el clásico diseño del costoso vehículo. Arrancaron ambos y el lo adelanto. Quedó justo al lado del vehículo en el próximo semáforo..  
>Miro. Evidente. Vidrios ahumados y blindados.<br>Un pajarote con mucho dinero—murmuró, acelerando su vehículo al cambiar la luz a verde. Tenía cosas más importantes que contemplar un vehículo que costaba más que su sueldo de toda la vida.  
>I<br>Miguel tenía un nudo en la garganta. Su hija cumplía 10 años. Veía la sencilla fiesta. No todas las madres del vecindario querían que sus hijos tratasen a la hija de una tan especialmente famosa madre.  
>Hasta ayer no había tenido ni un centavo. El alquiler, los remedios que de por vida debía tomar. Había tomado dos turnos seguidos de fin de semana para tener algo más de liquidez. No terminaba de aceptar ni creer que Lupe era lo que era. A pesar de haber leído todo el expediente, de haber visto las fotos y videos de las víctimas y mucho menos el que ella, tan frágil, bella y hogareña, fuera parte del grupo que destruyo la banda completa de Papa Dios y a el mismo con una facilidad pasmosa. Cosa que no había podido hacer la DEA,LA CIA,EL FBI, La Policía Nacional Española, La Policía Federal de México y la Nacional de Colombia.<br>Un médico con una larga bata le había dicho que tenía una letr de más en el Coco. Él le había dicho que se la quitaran para que Lupe volviera a ser normal y preparar tortillas y tamales picantes. Ellos le explicaron que quitarle esa letra era más difícil que logar que un chavista trabajara.  
>En definitiva, por esa letra era que a su mujer se le saltaba la cadena de cuando en cuando y en el ínterin mataba medio planeta.<br>Él no era como Jairmur que le tenía miedo a su esposa. El caso era que Lupe aparecía y desaprecia , por culpa de esa letra Cromosonoyoquese Y de más.  
>Siempre le suplicaba que tomara aspirinas o un buen purgante para que le bajara esa extraña fiebre o botara esa letra de más. Pero volvía a desaparecer.<br>Confiaba que aparecería en el cumpleaños de la niña. Ella siempre preguntaba de viaje y el le explicaba que por culpa de esa letra ella tenía que estar lejos. Pero que en cualquier momento vendría.  
>La fiesta de cumpleaños era sencilla y en realidad estaba bien provista. Claro. Ayer mismo cuando se levantó, tropezó con su pie descalzo una caja de zapatos. Cuando la abrió estaba llena de billetes de 1000 Rupias Hindúes.<br>El cumpleaños de mi hija -había susurrado dicho cuando vio el contenido la caja.  
>II<br>/JjXIPpw9rzE  
>Magdalena Cortez<br>celebraba. Era Gerente corporativo de la región Norte de la Provincia de la Selva Sur. Si bien el petróleo estaba en plena decadencia, la biorefineria de la Cooperativa Tártago estaba muy activa. Los sembradíos Transgénicos de Plátanos, Aceite de Tártago, Maíz no comestible y Soya, junto a los pozos residuales de petróleos reactivados estaba en plena producción.  
>Unos 4000 inmigrantes Brasileños le habían dado fuerte musculo a la alicaída economía de la región. Ella fue la única que no coloco objeciones al traslado que se vio obligada a hacer cuando se descubrió los puntos de la esposa de Jairmur. Era ella la primera señalada y se sintieron con la obligación moral de ofrecerle un puesto, que seguros estaban no aceptaría.<br>Se equivocaron. Lo acepto y ahora había hecho crecer hasta estar en un confortable edificio de 5 pisos . Tenía su apartamento. Tenía su Saipa 142 Diesel eléctrico y las inmensas ganas de saltarle a un hombre encima y hacer desastres por 5 días seguidos.  
>Salió tarde en la noche. Vio el Bufori pasar.<br>Pronto tendré uno igual o algo mejor. Quizás un Citroën 9 –dijo para nadie.  
>Manejo por la única calle principal Su edificio quedaba justo en la entrada o salida del pueblo, según quisiera vérsele.. Le gustaba pues tenía una bella vista del rio y de la carretera serpenteando que se perdía en medio de la imponente selva que se desplegaba al final de la amplia sabana donde estaba el pueblo.<br>Adicionalmente le gustaba su disposición, pues no se veía la biorefineria, ni los galpones comerciales ,ni las urbanizaciones obreras, exactamente iguales a las donde ella nació.  
>Llego a su edifico y la figura del hombre en la acera de enfrente le llamo la atención. Contemplaba el gran estacionamiento de Camiones Cisternas, únicamente alumbrados por las luces de carretera.<br>Ella detuvo el vehículo y descendió del mismo. Cruzó velozmente la carretera y llego al hombre, absorto en ver los camiones.  
>¿Jairmur?.<br>El la miro. De momento no la reconoció. ¡Claro¡. Se había fabricado los pechos, el trasero, la nariz, el mentón y se reestructuro los labios.  
>Jairmur—afirmo la mujer acercándosele y viendo el deterioro del hombre—Si ere tu.<br>Él nunca lo entendió. Su sentimiento fue genuino. No era un capricho. Simplemente la loca Shannon era una ola imposible de remontar.  
>Jairmur reacciono con sorpresa.<br>Magdalena. Sí. Te recuerdo—dijo con sorpresa Jairmur. Esta entendió por el tono de su voz que su esposa no había logrado enloquecerlo. Era una buena señal.  
>¡Vaya que has cambiado¡- dijo el hombre, reconociendo que estaba mejor vestida y ahora tenía bastante de todo y por demás.<br>¿Estás trabajando por aquí?. Yo conozco a todo el pueblo y no te había visto.  
>Recién llego. Me preguntaba si alguno de los camioneros necesita un ayudante.<br>¡que¡. Nada de eso. Tu eres un magnifico ejecutivo de banco.  
>Nadie me da trabajo. Sabes perfectamente porque.—exclamo el hombre sin dejar de ver los camiones.<br>Pues eso no va conmigo. Ven. Acompáñame hasta mi apartamento. Ahí te explico con más calma.. Solo necesitas actualizarte un poco.  
>No. No vine tan lejos para crearte problemas—dijo el hombre, entendiendo que había sido una muy mala idea venir hasta el pueblo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro que era peor. Encontrar a Shannon o haber encontrado a Magdalena.<br>Vamos Jairmur. Yo hago lo que quiero. Ahora soy Jefe. ¿Quién quisiera venirse para aca, donde el diablo se murió de fastidio?. Pues esta misma—dijo con una provocativa sonrisa. La misma de siempre.  
>El hombre la siguió. De verdad estaba cansado y había vendido en la primera oportunidad la pick up para no dejar rastros.<br>…Mis cajeros son todos los aplazados en las evaluaciones trimestrales. Y a los que no les cuadraron las cuentas, pero no podíamos enviar a la cárcel porque tenían niños pequeños. Mi auditor es peligrosísimo. Y todos los de limpieza están en libertad bajo palabra…. Nadie va a decir nada a un hombre decente..  
>Pero es..<br>Empiezas mañana mismo..  
>¿Sigues casado?—dijo ella inmediatamente después que entraron en el edificio.<br>Hace 5 años me dieron el divorcio automático.  
>¿La has visto?—dijo ella cuando paso la llave del ascensor.<br>Tengo dos años que no la he visto. Pero sé que siempre está cerca. Aunque la policía me ha avisado que la ha matado varias veces..  
>¿Y es verdad?.<br>Cuando vea el cadáver lo creeré.  
>Entro al apartamento. Era bastante grande y se veían funcional y cómoda pesar del inmenso mal gusto que señalaba a una mujer sin ningún gusto.<br>Ella le sirvió un whisky en un vaso plástico.  
>Ello lo vio sentada frente a él.<br>Diablos. De verdad `, verdad que tiene muy buenas piernas. Muy buen pecho. Y no está fea. Cirugías…  
>¿Sabes?—dijo ella con un sorbo- tengo que agradecerle a tu Barbie chucky esto.<br>El la miro en silencio.  
>Cuando todo se descubrió. di por sentado que ella me mataría en horas. ¡Si acabo una banda en menos de un santiamén.¡<br>Jairmur le hizo un doloroso gesto con la mano.  
>Acepté este traslado. Era horrible. Esta avenida era de tierra. No había servicios públicos. La población bruta,chavistas,malandros y asesinos escapados. De repente los Brasileños llegaron diciendo que reactivarían los pozos petroleros abandonados y aquí estoy. Gano más de 50.000 al mes—dijo por el medio de la calle, parándose de la silla, para que Jairmur viera todo. Absolutamente todo.<br>Magdalena preparó una cena ligera. De verdad cocinaba muy bien. Jairmur la ayudo y conversaron de todo y nada, sabiendo que poco a poco irían preparando el escenario para lo que vendría después. Comieron y charlaron un poco más. Después ella dijo que estaba cansada y le arreglo un cuarto de estar que tenía baño. De verdad que Jairmur lo agradeció totalmente. Era la primera vez que estaba en una casa de verdad, después de muchos años.  
>Se desplomó en la cama, para después despertarse y sentir unos labios pulposos trabajando diestramente en su miembro.<br>Esto también está arreglado—le dijo ella entrecortadamente, llevando su mano a su lampiño sexo..  
>Horas después en la calle trasversal el Bufori encendió las luces y se internó en la carretera, rumbó a la selva…<p>

-... Continua en los diferentes enlaces, donde esta completa . . Muy agradecido con los amigos que nos apoyaron con sus lecturas y comentarios. Agradecidos a todos y cada uno de ustedes...  
>Contacta Conmigo ..solo coloca edrapecor en google ,twitter yahoo<p> 


End file.
